transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee (Aligned)
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is a young and eager Autobot, one of the last generation to be created before the loss of the AllSpark. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed make him an excellent scout and messenger. Bumblebee was employed as courier because of his speed and small size. He can get in places most normal sized bots can't, which makes him perfect for sabotage. Bumblebee joins the Autobots as Megatron begins his insurrection. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Johnny Yong Bosch (English), Not Known (Japanese), Renato Novara (Italian) Being one of the smallest of the Autobots, Bumblebee excels in the art of espionage and reconnoissance. His small stature allows him the opportunity to get places his friends could not. He deeply admires his larger, more physically capable team mates and does his best to emulate them. He does not realize, however, that they deeply admire him for his dedication and skill. He is a capable fighter and a devoted friend that has the respect he so deeply craves. Despite being one of the youngest and inexperienced Autobots serving under Optimus Prime, Bumblebee's courage makes him stand apart from others. Despite losing his ability to speak at the hands of Megatron., Bumblebee presses on and has become one of Optimus Prime's closest friends. His Vehicle Mode is a Cybertronian Car. Gallery File:Bumblebee_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Bumblebee's vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Prowl *Ironhide *Ratchet *Wheeljack *Warpath *Omega Supreme *Rodimus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Starscream **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Weapons & Abilities Bumblebee carries an Energon Battle Pistol, has the abilities Ammo Supply Core, Dash and Sonic Shockwave. Pre-Game History War for Cybertron During the Decepticons siege of Iacon City, Bumblebee volunteered to be a message courier when communications became unreliable. Bumblebee was searching for the one called Optimus when he was caught by a pair of Decepticons, only to be saved by Optimus and Ratchet. Informing Optimus of the death of Zeta Prime, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Ratchet to a command center where they were contacted by Jetfire, who was leading the aerial counterattack and wanted Zeta to activate the planetary guns. After informing Jetfire of Zeta Prime's death, Bumblebee helped Optimus and Ratchet make their way to the orbital defenses control room, where they activated the guns. Their next stop was the Decagon, where they could reestablish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. They hit serious Decepticon resistance, including several Decepticon war machines, but ultimately, with help from Jetfire, Bulkhead and Ironhide, the three made their way to the Decagon, where they faced the last obstacle: Sky Commander Starscream. Beating the traitorous Seeker, Bumblebee witnessed a desperate communication from Zeta Prime, who was being held in the Kaon Prison Complex. Optimus resolved to rescue Zeta, and Bumblebee accompanied him. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured raiding supplies outside Kaon, and taken to the prison within the city. Shockwave ordered them taken to recycling. Bumblebee didn't think that sounded bad, until Sideswipe told him to consider what they were recycling. As they made their way through the prison, Bumblebee's horror grew, until he was in a near panic when they placed against the firing wall. Fortunately, Air Raid finally arrived and killed the Heavy Soldiers about to execute them. Air Raid was forced to let himself be captured to let the others escape. Finally finding some weapons, the three made their way to a wall crawler and descended into the prison. Bumblebee asked if this was good or bad, and Optimus replied that it was purely a matter of perspective, while Sideswipe said he was enjoying himself. Soon, they reached a room where Megatron revealed that he had allowed Zeta's message to be broadcast simply to lure Optimus into a trap. After they fought off some Decepticons, Megatron simply teleported them to a prison cell without their weapons. Fortunately, Optimus managed to break the wall with his axe, freeing them. Optimus then explained he could not open the other prisoners' cells, despite Bumblebee's pleas. Heading to retrieve Air Raid, the three Autobots rescued the flier, who took them to the control which would open all the prison's hard locks. Unfortunately, Zeta was trapped under the facility, so the control wouldn't release him. While Air Raid took the freed Autobots back to Iacon, Bumblebee accompanied Optimus and Sideswipe underground to free Zeta, racing through the caverns as the Decepticons blew out the ground. Reaching Zeta Prime's cell, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe had to fight through Soundwave's minions to rescue the Autobot leader, but Soundwave stole some of Zeta's life energy and fled, killing the Prime. Taking his body back to Iacon, Bumblebee and Sideswipe bore witness to the Autobot High Council declaring that Optimus was now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. In order to find out more about "Trypticon", Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ironhide were ordered to infiltrate a Decepticon Datacore and extract the info stored inside it. Looking for a back way in, Ironhide uncovered a transit shaft, but it was too small for him or Bulkhead to reconnoiter. Splitting up, Bumblebee took the shaft while Ironhide and Bulkhead circled around to find another way in. Inside the datacore, they retrieved the intel on Trypticon, but were unable to escape without being noticed. The ruckus they raised in Kaon caught Megatron's attempt, and he arrived to fell both Autobots before they made it out of the city-state. Megatron subjected Bumblebee to a neural scanner to forcibly extract Autobot secrets from his mind. Bumblebee struggled to resist the scanner, but still unwillingly gave up some intel before Bulkhead and Ironhide broke them both free. They eventually made it out of Kaon in one piece, thanks in part to the air support provided by Air Raid. After the power supply was cut off to Trypticon from the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge, the Autobots began to prep supplies for their evacuation of the planet. On one such supply convoy, Bumblebee ran defensive reconnaissance to protect the convoy from Decepticon attack. Bumblebee blamed himself for allowing the decepticons to access his mind using the neural scanner, and was extra dedicated to the mission in his effort to redeem himself, even if only in his own eyes. He uncovered an ambush plot on the roadway, and alerted Optimus to the threat. Taking point, he intervened on several other ambush attempts along the way. During the evacuation of Cybertron, Megatron reactivated Trypticon Station and resume firing on the Autobots' escape pods. After the Aerialbots destroyed Trypticon's conversion cog, sending it plummeting to Cybertron's surface and revealed itself as a gi-normous transforming creature, Bumblebee joined Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ironhide in racing to the crash site to finish him off. They were separated during the journey, and had to fight through multiple Decepticon vanguards before even reaching Trypticon. Once Trypticon was found to still function, Bumblebee assisted in fighting him, overloading his shoulder cannons with energon batteries and destroying his heat vents. After greatly damaging Trypticon, Optimus Prime declared Trypticon had lost, while Trypticon attempted a last-ditch attack. Eventually, it was the combined firepower and teamwork of the Autobot forces and Optimus knocking him with his axe that brought down the dangerous dinosaur into an energon lake. Afterward, Bumblebee was present at the unveiling of the Ark, where he reminded Optimus Prime that Megatron was "still out there". Rise of the Dark Spark Bumblebee waited with Optimus at the train station for Ironhide and Sideswipe to retrieve the Dark Spark. When the first train came, Bumblebee was the only one who made it onboard, due to it having a timer. Fall of Cybertron As the Autobots worked towards preparing the Ark for launch, the Decepticons attacked the city. Bumblebee was helping out Ratchet with the wounded when Optimus Prime arrived, and helped with an injured soldier. He was part of the bridge crew when the ship launched, and when they were intercepted by the Nemesis, defended the bridge alongside Optimus. Prime left to tend to the engine room, and Bumblebee was sent to replace a fuse so they could get the defense systems back up and running. He succeeded, allowing the Ark to start returning fire on the Decepticon ship, and began heading for the engine room. By the time he got there, Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a ferocious battle, with Optimus losing. As Megatron fired off a killing shot, Bumblebee threw himself in the way and took the shot to the chest. Enraged, Optimus renewed his assault on Megatron, but a short time later both ships were sucked through the space bridge portal. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Aligned Male Autobots Category:Scouts Category:Autobot Scouts Category:Anligned Autobot Scouts Category:Spies Category:Autobot Spies Category:Aligned Autobot spies Category:Alternate Versions of Bumblebee